<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На инстинктах by nyavka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664335">На инстинктах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka'>nyavka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не может удержать язык за зубами и не ляпать глупости, узнаёт о себе кое-что новое и обзаводится склочным компаньоном. Не обязательно в этом порядке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На инстинктах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/gifts">neymovirne</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911661">Instinctive</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymovirne/pseuds/neymovirne">neymovirne</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Maryn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зелье бурлило в котле, повинуясь равномерным помешиваниям стеклянной трубки. Гарри наблюдал за рукой, сжимающей эту трубку со знакомой уверенностью. В загрубевшую от ножей и пестиков кожу въелись десятилетия работы с ингредиентами. На среднем и указательном пальцах виднелись жёлтые пятна, как у заядлого курильщика, и Гарри представил, как эти пальцы с небрежной элегантностью держат зажжённую сигарету. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p2" name="c0p2"></a>
</p><p>— Зелье не сварится быстрее, если ты будешь на него таращиться, Поттер, — раздражённо сказал хозяин руки, не поднимая взгляда от котла. — Будь любезен, не маячь у меня перед глазами. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p3" name="c0p3"></a>
</p><p>— Я тогда подожду снаружи. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p4" name="c0p4"></a>
</p><p>— Нет необходимости привлекать сюда ещё больше твоих поклонников, которые будут мешать тем, кому нужно работать, — на последних словах его голос еле заметно повысился, и двое других людей в этой комнате, мужчина и женщина, поспешно повернули головы к собственным котлам. — Я вышлю результаты в Отдел аврората сразу, как только они у меня появятся. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p5" name="c0p5"></a>
</p><p>— Конечно. Спасибо, профе… Снейп, — ответил Гарри, задерживаясь возле своего рабочего стола ещё всего на секундочку, как и обычно в последние несколько недель. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p6" name="c0p6"></a>
</p><p>Снейп больше не обращал на него внимания, отмеряя в котёл нужное количество капель какой-то густой маслянистой жидкости. Присмотревшись получше, Гарри понял, что не только пальцы Снейпа выглядели худыми. Хоть Министерство и располагалось под землёй, лаборатория была отлично освещённой благодаря зачарованному окну, в которое жизнерадостно светило солнце — полная противоположность подземельям в Хогвартсе. И при этом свете щёки Снейпа среди резко высеченных черт его лица казались особенно впалыми, а плечи остро проступали под неизменной чёрной мантией. Круги у него под глазами были не такими огромными, как во время войны, но достаточно тёмными, чтобы намекать на постоянный недосып.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p7" name="c0p7"></a>
</p><p>— У вас правда такой вид, словно вам стоило бы получше о себе заботиться, — брякнул Гарри. Снейп наконец оторвал взгляд от зелья. Молниеносным движением он выхватил волшебную палочку, и Гарри быстрыми зигзагами помчался к двери, уворачиваясь от проклятий. Уже на пороге — когда он почти добрался до безопасного коридора — одно из них всё-таки угодило в цель, заставив его больно закусить губу, чтобы удержаться от вскрика.</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Уткнувшись лицом в кожаный подлокотник, Гарри страдал от унижения на свежетрансфигурированном диване у Гермионы в кабинете (десятью минутами раньше это был скромный стул для посетителей) и пытался воспользоваться беспалочковой магией, чтобы в него вплавиться. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p10" name="c0p10"></a>
</p><p>Он стиснул зубы. Даже от легчайших колебаний воздуха, вызванных тем, что Гермиона присела рядом, чирьи на его оголённом заду болезненно засвербели. Гарри провёл целую вечность в кабинке туалета, пытаясь от них избавиться, но ни одно заклинание из его арсенала не сработало. И тем не менее, он не пошёл бы к Гермионе, если бы не предстоящая ему через час встреча с Робардсом. Его босс точно захотел бы узнать, почему он отказывается сесть. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p11" name="c0p11"></a>
</p><p>— Готов? — нужно отдать Гермионе должное, её голос звучал спокойно и по-деловому, так что Гарри мог притвориться, будто не слышит в нём насмешливых ноток. Не дожидаясь ответа, Гермиона пробормотала какое-то заклинание, прижёгшее чувствительную кожу с тошнотворным шипящим звуком, напоминающим брызги раскалённого масла. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p12" name="c0p12"></a>
</p><p>Гарри со свистом втянул воздух. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p13" name="c0p13"></a>
</p><p>— Один готов, двенадцать осталось, — бодро объявила Гермиона, смазывая его настойкой бадьяна из своей аптечки первой помощи. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p14" name="c0p14"></a>
</p><p>Гарри приподнял голову лишь для того, чтобы снова с глухим стуком — совсем не утешающим — уронить её на мягкую обивку. Он никогда не сможет смотреть после этого Гермионе в глаза. Ну, хотя бы Рон его сейчас не видел.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p15" name="c0p15"></a>
</p><p>Дверь в кабинет открылась, и Гарри попытался вскочить на ноги, попутно прикрываясь. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p16" name="c0p16"></a>
</p><p>— Ты же сказала, что наложила ограждающее заклинание! — взвыл он.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p17" name="c0p17"></a>
</p><p>— Гарри, ложись обратно, — Гермиона опустила ладонь ему на поясницу. — Это всего лишь Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p18" name="c0p18"></a>
</p><p>Застонав, Гарри с горящими ушами шлёпнулся обратно на диван.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p19" name="c0p19"></a>
</p><p>— Что я вижу? — театрально ахнул Рон, захлопывая за собой дверь. — Моя собственная жена с моим лучшим другом, застигнутым без штанов за запертой дверью! </p><p>
  <a id="c0p20" name="c0p20"></a>
</p><p>Судя по неразборчивым звукам и последовавшему за ними хихиканью Гермионы, эти слова сопровождались какой-то пантомимой. Не поднимая головы, Гарри показал ему средний палец. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p21" name="c0p21"></a>
</p><p>— Не будь я таким мягкосердечным, я бы гнал твой тощий зад проклятиями до самого Хогсмида, — продолжил Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p22" name="c0p22"></a>
</p><p>— Слишком поздно. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p23" name="c0p23"></a>
</p><p>— Вижу, — захохотал Рон. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p24" name="c0p24"></a>
</p><p>И этот человек называл себя его лучшим другом. Что ж, он мог забыть об отчёте, который Гарри сегодня утром пообещал за него написать. Гарри так ему и сказал, вызвав этим новый взрыв смеха. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p25" name="c0p25"></a>
</p><p>— А что всё-таки произошло? — поинтересовался Рон. — Демельза из Происшествий и катастроф всем рассказывает, что ты назвал Снейпа самым страшным уродом во всей Британии, а он в ответ запустил в тебя Круциатусом. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p26" name="c0p26"></a>
</p><p>— Что-о? — голос Гарри скакнул вверх. Отчасти потому, что Гермиона выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы наложить контрпроклятие на следующий чирей.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p27" name="c0p27"></a>
</p><p>— Ты и впрямь так сказал? — строго спросила она, втирая бадьян с несколько большей силой, чем было необходимо. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p28" name="c0p28"></a>
</p><p>— Нет! — запротестовал Гарри. — Всё было не так.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p29" name="c0p29"></a>
</p><p>Его слова встретила красноречивая тишина. Даже с закрытыми глазами Гарри чувствовал, как его друзья глазеют на определённую пострадавшую часть его анатомии. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p30" name="c0p30"></a>
</p><p>— Ну, я сказал, что ему стоит получше о себе заботиться. Я имел это в виду в хорошем смысле! </p><p>
  <a id="c0p31" name="c0p31"></a>
</p><p>— С чего тебя дёрнуло сказать такое профессору? — спросила Гермиона.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p32" name="c0p32"></a>
</p><p>— Мамино влияние? — предположил Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p33" name="c0p33"></a>
</p><p>Гермиона издала весьма подозрительно звучащий кашель и наказала Гарри очередным контрпроклятием. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p34" name="c0p34"></a>
</p><p>— Даже если ты и не был неправ, это неуместное…</p><p>
  <a id="c0p35" name="c0p35"></a>
</p><p>— Да знаю! Я же не полный идиот, — вздохнул Гарри. — Ладно, может и полный. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто он выглядел таким худым и уставшим, словно толком не ест и не спит. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p36" name="c0p36"></a>
</p><p>Это объяснение звучало идиотски даже для его собственных ушей. Но Гарри рассматривал Снейпа в течение нескольких визитов в его лабораторию, когда приносил ему для анализа очередное зелье — и подспудное желание что-то сказать распирало его с самого первого раза. Разумеется, поскольку Гарри был Гарри, он не мог толком сформулировать то, что хотел донести, и в итоге ляпнул самый худший вариант из всех возможных.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p37" name="c0p37"></a>
</p><p>Гарри повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Рон с Гермионой обмениваются взглядами в безмолвном диалоге. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p38" name="c0p38"></a>
</p><p>— Мне стоило пойти в Святого Мунго, — проворчал он.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p39" name="c0p39"></a>
</p><p>— Угу, почему это ты светишь своей прыщавой задницей перед Гермионой, а не перед целителями? — поинтересовался Рон, садясь на стол, но тут же спрыгивая обратно после угрожающего движения Гермиониной палочки.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p40" name="c0p40"></a>
</p><p>— Ты шутишь? — уточнил Гарри. — Да завтра это появилось бы на главной странице «Пророка» для всеобщего обозрения! Сообщество провидцев, наверное, предсказывало бы урожай тыкв в следующем году по расстоянию между моими… прыщами, — каждый его визит в больницу в итоге попадал в газеты, с фотографиями и комментариями экспертов. «Пророк» обсасывал их целыми днями — неделями, если им не попадалось более интересных новостей. Обещания подать в суд и угрозы расправы совершенно не помогали. Даже наоборот, последние тоже оказывались в заголовках. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p41" name="c0p41"></a>
</p><p>— Было бы не впервые, — Рон выудил министерско-столовский тыквенный пирожок. Тот был завёрнут в явно знававший лучшие времена пергамент, и лежание в кармане тоже не пошло ему на пользу. — За исключением чирьев, конечно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p42" name="c0p42"></a>
</p><p>— Рон! — зашипела Гермиона.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p43" name="c0p43"></a>
</p><p>— Что? — спросил тот, кусая пирожок. — Это же правда. Чёртов француз.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p44" name="c0p44"></a>
</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. К сожалению, это <em>действительно</em> было правдой. В отличие от его профессиональных успехов со стремительным продвижением по карьерной лестнице послевоенной магической Британии: старший аврор к двадцати пяти годам, которому прочили стать самым молодым Главным аврором за всю историю ОМП<sup>(1)</sup>, в любовной сфере его дела обстояли отвратительно. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p45" name="c0p45"></a>
</p><p>После войны Гарри снова сошёлся с Джинни, но быстро понял, что у них ничего не складывалось. После бурного разрыва и полугода поисков себя (как это назвала Гермиона, благослови её небеса), он пришёл к выводу, что его вообще не интересуют женские формы. И вскоре встретил своего первого бойфренда, Роджера Дэвиса. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p46" name="c0p46"></a>
</p><p>Роджер, вратарь «Фалмутских соколов», был обаятельным и остроумным, и познакомил Гарри со всеми удовольствиями жизни молодого гомосексуального парня. Ещё Роджеру гораздо больше нравились шумные вечеринки и мероприятия, чем тихие вечера у камина, и он называл Гарри за подобные предложения занудой. Тем не менее, Гарри старался и шёл на компромиссы, таскаясь по бесконечным клубам и накачиваясь следующим утром Бодроперечным на аврорских тренировках. До тех пор, пока однажды не решил сделать Роджеру сюрприз, заявившись к нему в тренировочный лагерь, чтобы обнаружить его сующим член в рот какого-то фаната. И у Роджера хватило наглости отрицать за собой любую вину. Он оставался с Гарри лишь для того, чтобы упрочнить своё положение в команде — или, по крайней мере, так он орал, когда его одежда летела из окна их квартиры, полностью оплачиваемой Гарри. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p47" name="c0p47"></a>
</p><p>Без вещей Роджера Гарри остался с голыми стенами и пустыми полками. Поняв, что всё равно никогда не чувствовал себя в этой суперсовременной квартире по-настоящему «дома», Гарри вернулся на Гриммо и провёл следующий год, занимаясь ремонтом. Закончив с этим проектом, он почувствовал себя готовым попробовать начать новые отношения. Он тогда тесно работал с аврором из французского Министерства, распутывая серию крупных краж, совершённых по обеим сторонам канала. Завязался роман, который продолжился и после закрытия дела. В отличие от Роджера, Луи ценил конфиденциальность, да и когда они выбирались в какой-то уютный парижский ресторанчик, Гарри там всё равно никто не узнавал. К тревоге своих друзей, Гарри каждый второй вечер летал по каминной сети к Луи в его квартиру-студию в Париже и подумывал о переезде во Францию, но у самого Луи оказались другие планы. Как-то утром сова принесла Гарри спецвыпуск «Пророка», полностью посвящённый откровенному материалу о нём, с фотографиями, которые ничего не оставляли воображению, и коротенькой запиской «Извини».</p><p>
  <a id="c0p48" name="c0p48"></a>
</p><p>После этого Гарри решил, что любовь и романтические отношения не для него. Время от времени он выбирался в маггловские клубы, но ничего не значащий секс с незнакомцами всегда оставлял у него кислое послевкусие сожаления. Поэтому Гарри заполнял пустоту работой, периодическими вылазками с друзьями в ближайший паб и ещё большим количеством работы, и старался особенно об этом не думать. Если, разумеется, данную тему не поднимали его друзья.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p49" name="c0p49"></a>
</p><p>— Не упускай свой шанс на счастье из-за неудачного опыта, — сказала Гермиона.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p50" name="c0p50"></a>
</p><p>— Ага. Тебе надо бы с кем-то переспать, друг.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p51" name="c0p51"></a>
</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что Джон Уиттакер из бухгалтерии сейчас ни с кем не встречается? Я могла бы… </p><p>
  <a id="c0p52" name="c0p52"></a>
</p><p>— Гермиона, пожалуйста, больше никаких попыток сводничества.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p53" name="c0p53"></a>
</p><p>У неё был редкий талант находить для знакомства с Гарри скучнейших мужчин, что вдвойне удивляло в женщине, вышедшей замуж за Рона — полную их противоположность. Правда, не то чтобы Гарри хоть как-то интересовал типаж Рона. Он, судя по всему, питал слабость к тёмным волосам, язвительному остроумию и характеру стопроцентного мерзавца. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p54" name="c0p54"></a>
</p><p>Прежде чем она успела запротестовать, Гарри поднялся.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p55" name="c0p55"></a>
</p><p>— Спасибо, Гермиона, ты мне просто жизнь спасла. Ты же уже закончила, да? Робардс ждёт меня через пятнадцать минут.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p56" name="c0p56"></a>
</p><p>— Не думай, что этот разговор закончен, Гарри Поттер, — слегка нахмурившись, отозвалась Гермиона, глядя, как он возится с молнией на брюках.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p57" name="c0p57"></a>
</p><p>Гарри натянул мантию. У него адски чесались лопатки — настолько, что он подозревал, что поймал больше одного Снейпового проклятия. Но он решил разобраться с этим позже. Сейчас было самое время для тактического отступления. </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>У него, должно быть, сломались часы. Минутная стрелка сдвинулась всего на пять чёрточек с тех пор, как Гарри смотрел на неё в последний раз, и это просто не могло быть правдой. Робардс изображал свою лучшую версию Биннса, всё бубня и бубня. Гарри сел ровнее, подавляя желание поёрзать. Гладкое кожаное сидение стула казалось ему металлической тёркой. Психованный мерзавец этот Снейп. Он больше не увидит от Гарри ни капли заботы. Никогда.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p60" name="c0p60"></a>
</p><p>— У кого-то есть вопросы? — выдернул его из тоскливых размышлений голос Робардса. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p61" name="c0p61"></a>
</p><p>Гарри окинул взглядом других собравшихся в комнате старших авроров. Если у кого-то хватит наглости сейчас отозваться, он сам втихаря приложит этого человека проклятием. Явно чувствуя его настроение, все промолчали, даже Хоббс, обладающий безумно раздражающей привычкой переспрашивать каждую крупицу услышанной информации как минимум по два раза. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p62" name="c0p62"></a>
</p><p>— Тогда возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям, — заявил Робардс.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p63" name="c0p63"></a>
</p><p>Гарри с благодарностью встал, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком уж рвущимся уйти.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p64" name="c0p64"></a>
</p><p>— Не ты, Поттер. Ты останься.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p65" name="c0p65"></a>
</p><p>Переплетя пальцы, его босс подождал, пока из кабинета выйдут остальные авроры. Хоббс добрался до коридора лишь со второй попытки, врезавшись поначалу в дверной косяк, и Гарри стало интересно, кто наложил на него Конфудус в этот раз. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p66" name="c0p66"></a>
</p><p>— Я слышал, у тебя была стычка со Снейпом из криминалистической лаборатории, — сказал Робардс после щелчка закрывшейся двери.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p67" name="c0p67"></a>
</p><p>У Гарри неприятно засосало в желудке. Он морально приготовился к грядущему выговору. Похоже, получить проклятие и выставить себя дураком перед Снейпом было недостаточным наказанием.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p68" name="c0p68"></a>
</p><p>Не дожидаясь его ответа, Робардс продолжил:</p><p>
  <a id="c0p69" name="c0p69"></a>
</p><p>— Снейп здесь работает в рамках своего условно-досрочного освобождения. Ему запрещено даже чихать в сторону любого честного аврора, не говоря уже о том, чтобы направлять на них волшебную палочку. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p70" name="c0p70"></a>
</p><p>О! Гарри стоило об этом догадаться. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p71" name="c0p71"></a>
</p><p>— Просто безобидная перепалка между старыми товарищами по оружию, — процедил он сквозь зубы, борясь с желанием выхватить и направить собственную волшебную палочку. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p72" name="c0p72"></a>
</p><p>— Товарищами по оружию?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p73" name="c0p73"></a>
</p><p>— Без Снейпа мы бы не выиграли эту войну. Сэр.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p74" name="c0p74"></a>
</p><p>— А заклинание?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p75" name="c0p75"></a>
</p><p>— Щекочущие чары.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p76" name="c0p76"></a>
</p><p>— Ну конечно, — с сомнением отозвался Робардс. — Ну, если это твоя официальная позиция… Свободен, старший аврор Поттер.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p77" name="c0p77"></a>
</p><p>Пока Гарри ждал лифт, чтобы подняться обратно в атриум, он пытался справиться с беспокойством. Хоть Снейп и поступил как мерзавец, прокляв его из-за дурацкого комментария, последнее, чего Гарри хотелось, это втянуть его в неприятности, когда столько народу в Министерстве до сих пор жаждало его крови. Погружённый в свои невесёлые мысли, Гарри еле успел избежать столкновения с гигантским букетом цветов, когда двери лифта распахнулись.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p78" name="c0p78"></a>
</p><p>Из-за роз показалось улыбающееся лицо Дина Томаса. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p79" name="c0p79"></a>
</p><p>— Полегче, Гарри.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p80" name="c0p80"></a>
</p><p>— Ого, сколько цветов, — заметил Гарри, отходя в сторону.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p81" name="c0p81"></a>
</p><p>— Джинни на меня злится из-за того, что я забыл нашу годовщину, — Дин заговорщически понизил голос. — Так что теперь мне нужно загладить свою вину.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p82" name="c0p82"></a>
</p><p>Гарри принял подобающе сочувственное выражение лица, не понаслышке зная взрывной характер своей бывшей девушки. Не только Снейп склонен был швыряться проклятиями и стеклянной утварью. Вошедшая в лифт вместе с Дином ведьма нетерпеливо вздохнула, так что Гарри помахал тому рукой.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p83" name="c0p83"></a>
</p><p>— Ну, удачи, дружище.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p84" name="c0p84"></a>
</p><p>Гарри представил себе, как суёт Снейпу в руки охапку красных роз в качестве извинения за то, что навлёк на его голову авроров, и фыркнул. Это бы прошло просто шикарно. Но что, если бы Гарри нашёл какое-то растение, которое Снейп смог бы использовать в своих зельях? Гарри замедлил шаги, почти полностью остановившись. Да, это было бы милым и практичным жестом.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p85" name="c0p85"></a>
</p><p>Тоненький въедливый голосок, неуютно напоминающий Гермионин, возразил, что Снейп одобрит цветы ничуть не больше, чем его недавний комментарий — но Гарри твёрдо его заткнул. Определившись, он свернул к каминам вдоль стены и отправился в «Дырявый котёл». </p><p>
  <a id="c0p86" name="c0p86"></a>
</p><p>Быстро поздоровавшись с Томом, Гарри нырнул в шумную суету Косого переулка. Его целью был цветочный магазинчик, в который он впервые зашёл неделю назад, расследуя с Роном зацепку по шайке контрабандистов. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p87" name="c0p87"></a>
</p><p>Знания Гарри о гербологии и гербологах основывались преимущественно на общении с профессором Спраут и Невиллом, но заправляющая магазинчиком женщина просто не могла отличаться от них сильнее. Она скорее напоминала тётю Петунию в мантии: худая, с длинной шеей и смотрящая на Гарри так, словно один его вид чем-то оскорблял её чувства. Должно быть, она до сих пор злилась из-за того, что Рон чуть не перевернул тогда стойку с её драгоценными Орфейными орхидеями. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p88" name="c0p88"></a>
</p><p>— Э-э, здравствуйте, — поздоровался Гарри, безуспешно попытавшись вспомнить, как её зовут. — У вас есть какие-то цветы, которые можно использовать и в качестве зельеварческих ингредиентов? </p><p>
  <a id="c0p89" name="c0p89"></a>
</p><p>Женщина пренебрежительно махнула палочкой вглубь магазинчика. Гарри двинулся вдоль стоек и ваз с растениями самых разных расцветок, уворачиваясь от свисающих с потолка горшков с поющими фиалками — суперпопулярного хита этого лета. Вот за что-то подобное Снейп был бы в полном праве Гарри проклясть.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p90" name="c0p90"></a>
</p><p>Клыкастая герань щёлкала зубами на напоминающий осьминога кактус, спрятанный в самом дальнем углу полки. Длинные тонкие побеги кактуса трепетали от негодования, а потом один из его внушительных шипов вдруг выстрелил, вонзившись прямо в лист герани. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p91" name="c0p91"></a>
</p><p>— Ах ты маленькая мразь! — заорала хозяйка через весь магазинчик.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p92" name="c0p92"></a>
</p><p>На мгновение круглая зелёная «голова» как будто съёжилась, а побеги подобрались. Но когда женщина появилась у Гарри за спиной, кактус выпрямился в своей сухой почве, каждый шип на изготовку. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p93" name="c0p93"></a>
</p><p>— Не будешь нормально себя вести, пущу тебя на компост! </p><p>
  <a id="c0p94" name="c0p94"></a>
</p><p>Её слова были встречены гордой неподвижностью. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p95" name="c0p95"></a>
</p><p>— Сколько он стоит? — спросил Гарри у бросившейся утешать герань женщины. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p96" name="c0p96"></a>
</p><p>Та как-то странно на него взглянула. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p97" name="c0p97"></a>
</p><p>— Два галлеона. Но этот вид нельзя использовать ни в одном зелье. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p98" name="c0p98"></a>
</p><p>Кактус обвил своими щупальцеобразными побегами горшок, оскорблённый самой идеей оказаться использованным в качестве ингредиента. Гарри медленно протянул к нему руку, ладонью вверх. Хоть у растения и не было глаз, Гарри казалось, что оно следит за каждым его движением, как гиппогриф, готовое атаковать при малейшей провокации. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p99" name="c0p99"></a>
</p><p>— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы твой новый хозяин не резал тебя на зелья, — успокаивающе сказал Гарри. Побеги отпустили горшок, но продолжили настороженно нависать над его рукой. Гарри повернулся к женщине. — Я его беру. </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Следующим утром Гарри стоял с кактусом под лабораторией Снейпа и чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Зелёный негодяй исколол ему все руки после слишком обильного полива, и дело дошло до крови, когда за завтраком Гарри случайно уронил тост на побег. Слишком тесное соседство в лифте с дурнопахнущим боком начальника Отдела магических происшествий и катастроф тоже стало тем ещё весёленьким опытом. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p102" name="c0p102"></a>
</p><p>— Поттер? — раздался глубокий баритон у него за спиной, и Гарри стремительно обернулся. Тот ещё из него аврор. Снейп, ожидаемо, вовсе не выглядел обрадованным его увидеть. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p103" name="c0p103"></a>
</p><p>— У тебя остались ещё какие-то замечания касательно моей персоны? — недовольный тон Снейпа ясно давал понять, что на этот раз Гарри не отделается всего лишь чирьями.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p104" name="c0p104"></a>
</p><p>— Э-э, нет, совсем нет, — Гарри почувствовал, как у него заполыхали уши. — Вообще-то, я хотел извиниться за вчера. Это было неуместным комментарием. Не то чтобы вам стоило сразу переходить к проклятиям, правда… Как бы там ни было, вот, — чувствуя, что его речь съезжает с намеченного пути, Гарри протянул вперёд горшок.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p105" name="c0p105"></a>
</p><p>— Что это? — скривил губы Снейп.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p106" name="c0p106"></a>
</p><p>Оскорблённый его тоном кактус предупреждающе вскинул один из побегов.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p107" name="c0p107"></a>
</p><p>— Это Боб.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p108" name="c0p108"></a>
</p><p>— Боб? </p><p>
  <a id="c0p109" name="c0p109"></a>
</p><p>— Ага. Он немного настороженно держится с новыми людьми, но он очень преданный спутник и хороший защитник, как вы и сами убедитесь, когда узнаете его получше. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p110" name="c0p110"></a>
</p><p>— Это Склочный кактус, Поттер. Самое неуживчивое домашнее растение волшебного мира. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p111" name="c0p111"></a>
</p><p>Гарри покосился на Боба.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p112" name="c0p112"></a>
</p><p>— Ну, пожалуй, так и есть. Немножко. Но это лишь значит, что у него есть характер. Или вы бы предпочли поющие фиалки?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p113" name="c0p113"></a>
</p><p>— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — отозвался Снейп, забирая, впрочем, кактус. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p114" name="c0p114"></a>
</p><p>У того на верхушке появился маленький фиолетовый цветок.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p115" name="c0p115"></a>
</p><p>— Смотрите! Вы ему нравитесь! — Гарри не удалось полностью скрыть ревность в своём голосе. Ну, не стоило удивляться, что Бобу больше понравилась родственная кактусовая душа. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p116" name="c0p116"></a>
</p><p>На секунду Гарри готов был поклясться, что у Снейпа дрогнули губы, но он списал это на блики от факелов. С еле заметным кивком Снейп развернулся к двери в лабораторию.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p117" name="c0p117"></a>
</p><p>— Не режьте Боба ни в какие зелья, я ему пообещал, что вы не станете этого делать! — крикнул Гарри ему вдогонку, прежде чем дверь успела закрыться. Возможно, женщина из цветочного магазина и сказала, что кактус бесполезен в качестве ингредиента, но, зная Снейпа, тот мог изобрести совершенно новое зелье специально для Боба.</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>— Ты безнадёжен, друг, — сообщил Рон, когда Гарри пересказал им с Гермионой историю кактуса Боба. — Абсолютно безнадёжен. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p120" name="c0p120"></a>
</p><p>Они сидели в гостиной на Гриммо в окружении коробок еды на вынос. Гарри с Роном держали по бутылке пива, а Гермиона пила тыквенный сок. Это был уже второй случай, когда она утверждала, что не в настроении для алкоголя, и Гарри подозревал, что тому существовала более веская причина. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p121" name="c0p121"></a>
</p><p>Наверное, они не решались сообщить Гарри радостные новости. В прошлом Рон говорил, что собирается уйти из авроров, когда у них с Гермионой появятся дети, так что, должно быть, их беспокоила его реакция. Конечно, правильным поступком было бы заверить своих друзей, что Гарри за них рад, несмотря ни на что, но прямо сейчас он не чувствовал себя особенно великодушным.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p122" name="c0p122"></a>
</p><p>— Снейп меня в этом смысле не интересует, — вяло запротестовал он, тихо ненавидя их одинаково сочувственные взгляды. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p123" name="c0p123"></a>
</p><p>Стук в окно помешал их беседе перетечь в знакомое русло его никчёмной личной жизни. Впустив в дом взъерошенную сову, Гарри отвязал от её лапки посылку в простой коричневой бумаге. Стащив у него с тарелки чипсину, сова улетела прочь.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p124" name="c0p124"></a>
</p><p>— Что это? — полюбопытствовал Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p125" name="c0p125"></a>
</p><p>— Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать, — ответил Гарри, запихивая посылку под диван. Глаза Гермионы замерцали от любопытства, а Рон густо покраснел, неправильно поняв его слова. Исключительно в этот раз Гарри рад был его не разубеждать, потому что правда была гораздо более смущающей.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p126" name="c0p126"></a>
</p><p>Гестия Джонс принесла на работу каталог для заказов совиной почтой, чтобы подобрать подарок своему брату. На каталог, по-видимому, были наложены какие-то гнусные побуждающие чары, потому что Гарри и задуматься не успел, как отправил заказ на навороченный зельеварческий нож. Вечно-острый зельеварческий нож из русалочьего стекла по откровенно безумной цене. Гарри не прикасался к котлу с момента окончания своих аврорских курсов, и для каких бы зелий ни требовалось настолько продвинутое оборудование, они явно превосходили уровень его навыков. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p127" name="c0p127"></a>
</p><p>Он всё проверил и ещё раз перепроверил, а потом, к замешательству Гестии, отправил каталог местному разрушителю проклятий, чтобы удостовериться, но никаких каверзных заклинаний не обнаружилось. И тем не менее, Гарри отказывался принимать такой ответ. Он лишь недавно признался себе самому, что, возможно, ему действительно немножко нравился Снейп — и не был готов сходить сейчас с ума. Не таким образом, по крайней мере. Да и что вообще заставило его купить этот нож, из всех вещей-то?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p128" name="c0p128"></a>
</p><p>Его воображение тут же без спроса нарисовало Снейпа, достающего обеими руками нож из коробки и благоговейно подносящего к свету. Он провёл бы мозолистым большим пальцем по стеклянному лезвию, а затем его изящные длинные пальцы сомкнулись бы вокруг рукоятки, точно так же, как они сомкнулись бы вокруг… У Гарри на лице, должно быть, отразились некоторые из этих мыслей, потому что Рон поперхнулся и завёл беседу о шансах «Пушек Педдл» в этом сезоне. </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Дело о нелегальных зельях, над которым Гарри работал, оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал. Три недели, а у них до сих пор не было заметного прогресса. Ни мелкие торговцы, ни обычные информаторы Гарри ничего не знали. В тот единственный раз, когда им с Роном удалось найти лабораторию контрабандистов, к прибытию авроров та оказалась пустой, явно покинутой всего за несколько часов до рейда. Несмотря на бурные протесты Гарри, Робардс расширил команду. Гарри не сомневался, что в Министерстве завёлся «крот» и дополнительные люди означали больший риск утечки информации, но к его доводам оставались глухи.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p131" name="c0p131"></a>
</p><p>Единственным плюсом расширенной команды был её штатный эксперт по зельям.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p132" name="c0p132"></a>
</p><p>— ...После того, как зелье расщепили обратно на составные компоненты… — Гарри перестал слушать отдельные слова, сосредоточившись на размеренном голосе Снейпа, текущему, словно густой мёд, прямо к тем местам, которым на службе полагалось бездействовать. Как этот человек ухитрялся даже список ингредиентов для зелий заставлять звучать эротично? </p><p>
  <a id="c0p133" name="c0p133"></a>
</p><p>Рисуя у себя в блокноте каракули вместо того, чтобы записывать фактические данные по делу, Гарри украдкой наблюдал, как Снейп управлял вниманием присутствующих, как будто это был его класс в Хогвартсе. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы аж до своего высокого воротничка, с волшебной палочкой в руке, Снейп действительно выглядел внушительно. Тёмные глаза уставились на Гарри, и он отвернулся, чувствуя себя под этим взглядом мальчишкой-школьником. Когда совещание закончилось, Гарри задержался, наблюдая, как ловкие пальцы Снейпа принялись собирать принесённую им дюжину фиалов с зельями обратно в чемоданчик. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p134" name="c0p134"></a>
</p><p>— Как Боб? — рискнул Гарри. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p135" name="c0p135"></a>
</p><p>— Мы с ним ладим.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p136" name="c0p136"></a>
</p><p>— Рад это слышать, — с улыбкой (скорее всего, одной из самых своих глупых) отозвался Гарри.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p137" name="c0p137"></a>
</p><p>— Он понимает последствия своего возможного непослушания, — Снейп с громким щелчком закрыл чемоданчик. — Чем на порядок превосходит абсолютное большинство моих бывших учеников. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p138" name="c0p138"></a>
</p><p>С этими словами Снейп зашагал к двери, задев ногу Гарри краем мантии: лёгкое, но электризующее прикосновение. Двинувшись за ним, Гарри попытался побороть свой румянец. Это уже становилось абсурдным. Рон прав, ему стоило с кем-то переспать. Может, сходить сегодня вечером в клуб? Но перспектива разового секса с незнакомым магглом казалась Гарри ещё менее привлекательной, чем обычно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p139" name="c0p139"></a>
</p><p>В коридоре им преградил путь старший аврор Хоббс. Его двойной подбородок колыхался в такт впечатляющему брюху. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p140" name="c0p140"></a>
</p><p>— Они говорят, что нам нужны твои знания, — последнее слово Хоббс буквально выплюнул. — А я говорю, что никогда нельзя доверять мерзкому Пожирателю Смерти.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p141" name="c0p141"></a>
</p><p>Он проблеял что-то ещё, но Гарри был уже глух к словам, слишком занятый тем, что видел перед глазами красную пелену и нёсся в атаку. Его кулак впечатался в челюсть Хоббса, прежде чем чьи-то руки успели его оттащить.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p142" name="c0p142"></a>
</p><p>— Эй, полегче, — прозвучал у него над ухом голос Рона, рассеивая туман.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p143" name="c0p143"></a>
</p><p>— Северус Снейп — герой войны, так что ты будешь обращаться с ним уважительно! — прорычал Гарри, пока Хоббс пытался подняться с пола, куда его отправил удар Гарри. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p144" name="c0p144"></a>
</p><p>— Совсем с катушек слетел, — прижимая ладонь к лицу, пробормотал Хоббс, поспешно удаляясь по коридору. Не иначе, прямо к Робардсу, жаловаться. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p145" name="c0p145"></a>
</p><p>И тем не менее, Гарри не мог заставить себя беспокоиться. Какая-то часть него — та, которая выпаливала Снейпу глупости и покупала дорогие зельеварческие подарки, которым никогда не суждено было увидеть божий свет (к стеклянному ножу под диваном присоединился роскошный набор фиалов для зелий) — была просто в восторге от возможности покрасоваться перед объектом своих симпатий. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p146" name="c0p146"></a>
</p><p>Когда Гарри повернулся к Снейпу, у того в глазах полыхал огонь, правда, не такой, на который Гарри втайне надеялся. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p147" name="c0p147"></a>
</p><p>— Если ты ждёшь, что я сейчас паду ниц в благодарность за это маленькое шоу, позволь избавить тебя от этого заблуждения, — прорычал Снейп.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p148" name="c0p148"></a>
</p><p>— Я не…</p><p>
  <a id="c0p149" name="c0p149"></a>
</p><p>— Я не беспомощная девица, нуждающаяся в защите. Тем более твоей.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p150" name="c0p150"></a>
</p><p>Резко развернувшись, Снейп зашагал прочь. Его мантия развевалась так, как Гарри не видел аж со школьных времён. Гарри с беспомощным выражением лица смотрел ему вслед.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p151" name="c0p151"></a>
</p><p>— Он прав, знаешь ли, — сказал Рон, когда они вернулись в свой кабинет. — Девчонка могла бы оценить подобное рыцарство, но с парнем вроде Снейпа нужно что-то другое. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p152" name="c0p152"></a>
</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, — Гарри поморщился. У него опять зачесались лопатки, и он выгнулся на стуле, скребя их обеими руками. — Это было инстинктивным, что-то буквально кричало мне, что глупую рожу Хоббса нужно хорошенько разукрасить.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p153" name="c0p153"></a>
</p><p>— Снова проснулся монстр в груди? — хихикнул Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p154" name="c0p154"></a>
</p><p>Гарри запустил в него жалящим проклятием. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p155" name="c0p155"></a>
</p><p>— Мне тогда было шестнадцать, ты, придурок. И мне никогда не стоило тебе об этом рассказывать.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p156" name="c0p156"></a>
</p><p>Проделав на стуле манёвр, достойный квиддича, Рон увернулся от заклинания и лениво показал Гарри оба средних пальца. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p157" name="c0p157"></a>
</p><p>— А с другой стороны, возможно, твой внутренний пятиног в чём-то прав, — задумчиво сказал он.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p158" name="c0p158"></a>
</p><p>— О чём ты?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p159" name="c0p159"></a>
</p><p>— Снейп мог тебя в любой момент остановить, но не стал этого делать. Он просто стоял там и наблюдал за тобой, словно ты — булькающее в ученическом котле зелье.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p160" name="c0p160"></a>
</p><p>— В котле, больше похожем на котёл Невилла или Малфоя?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p161" name="c0p161"></a>
</p><p>Рон наморщил лоб. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p162" name="c0p162"></a>
</p><p>— Гермионы, — наконец сказал он. — Когда он знает, что зелье хорошее, но всё равно его завалит.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p163" name="c0p163"></a>
</p><p>— Ну конечно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p164" name="c0p164"></a>
</p><p>— И он же взял кактус — к твоему сведению, самый жалкий романтический подарок, который ты только мог отыскать.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p165" name="c0p165"></a>
</p><p>— Это не было романтическим подарком! — негодующе воскликнул Гарри. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p166" name="c0p166"></a>
</p><p>— У-умгу. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p167" name="c0p167"></a>
</p><p>— Кажется, меня могли проклясть, — Гарри решил поделиться своими подозрениями.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p168" name="c0p168"></a>
</p><p>— Проклясть? — с понятным сомнением переспросил Рон. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p169" name="c0p169"></a>
</p><p>— Может, я действительно думал о Снейпе в этом смысле. Один или два раза, — ответил Гарри, игнорируя Роново насмешливое фырканье. — Но что-то заставляет меня вести себя с ним совершенно по-идиотски. Ещё больше, чем обычно, то есть, — он решил пока не говорить о ноже и фиалах. Его и без этого ожидало достаточно поддразниваний. К сожалению, это также означало, что Рон не осознал всю тяжесть ситуации.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p170" name="c0p170"></a>
</p><p>— В качестве следующего шага можешь сочинить для него сонет, раз уж ты выбрал старомодный метод, — предложил тот. И, поднявшись, прижал руку к груди, изображая серьёзность. — Жил язва по имени Снейп…</p><p>
  <a id="c0p171" name="c0p171"></a>
</p><p>— Рон, прекрати!</p><p>
  <a id="c0p172" name="c0p172"></a>
</p><p>— ...Преследовал Гарри везде.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p173" name="c0p173"></a>
</p><p>— За-ткнись! </p><p>
  <a id="c0p174" name="c0p174"></a>
</p><p>— Хоть сальные пряди </p><p>
  <a id="c0p175" name="c0p175"></a>
</p><p>И взгляд, полный яда,</p><p>
  <a id="c0p176" name="c0p176"></a>
</p><p>Вздыхал о нём Гарри весь день.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p177" name="c0p177"></a>
</p><p>— Последняя строчка вообще нелогичная, — сообщил Гарри, стараясь не рассмеяться от Роновой выходки. — И это лимерик, а не сонет. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p178" name="c0p178"></a>
</p><p>— Ну, за высокой поэзией — это тебе к Гермионе, — Рон плюхнулся обратно на стул. — Но если тебе и впрямь нужны результаты, просто позови его на свидание, — он поморщился. — Моя шестнадцатилетняя версия была бы от меня сейчас в ужасе.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p179" name="c0p179"></a>
</p><p>— Кстати да, почему это ты вдруг так поддерживаешь мой интерес к Снейпу?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p180" name="c0p180"></a>
</p><p>Рон вздохнул.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p181" name="c0p181"></a>
</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что я это говорю, но по сравнению с другими твоими бойфрендами, даже он — это прогресс. Ну и, по правде говоря, я уже давно знал, что однажды этот день наступит.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p182" name="c0p182"></a>
</p><p>— Что-о?!</p><p>
  <a id="c0p183" name="c0p183"></a>
</p><p>— То, как ты всегда… — Рон скривился, не договорив. — Как бы там ни было, беседы об отношениях — это тоже епархия Гермионы. Эмоциональный диапазон чайной ложки, помнишь?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p184" name="c0p184"></a>
</p><p>Гарри наколдовал у него над головой черпак, чтобы его им стукнуть.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p185" name="c0p185"></a>
</p><p>— Вот видишь! — взвыл Рон, взмахом палочки посылая черпак обратно к Гарри. — Ты ещё не залез к Снейпу в штаны, а уже перенимаешь его агрессивные привычки!</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>

</p>
<p>На выходных Гарри Снейпа не видел. Зато купил самокалибрующиеся весы, которые так расхваливал мужик в аптеке, и зелёный халат с серебряной окантовкой. Весы были поспешно засунуты в ближайший ящик, а халат поселился в самом дальнем углу платяного шкафа Гарри, потому что он редко заморачивался какой-то специальной одеждой для дома. Не говоря уже о том, что халат был ему слишком длинным. Нет, Гарри твёрдо собирался забыть о самом его существовании.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p188" name="c0p188"></a>
</p><p>В понедельник, когда Гарри уже собирался идти на ланч с Роном, к нему подлетел бумажный журавлик и начал клевать его руку. Клюв журавлика был свирепым и острым, совсем не похожим на пергамент. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p189" name="c0p189"></a>
</p><p>— А-ай! Прекрати! — Гарри схватил парящую записку. И развернул, чтобы обнаружить знакомые угловатые каракули.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p190" name="c0p190"></a>
</p><p>«<em>Результаты готовы</em>». </p><p>
  <a id="c0p191" name="c0p191"></a>
</p><p>Подписи не было, но Гарри сразу узнал этот почерк.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p192" name="c0p192"></a>
</p><p>— Снейп закончил анализ зелий, — сообщил он.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p193" name="c0p193"></a>
</p><p>— Понятно. Ну, тогда иди, — Рон развернулся к выходу, — а я посмотрю, свободна ли Гермиона. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p194" name="c0p194"></a>
</p><p>— А как же обед?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p195" name="c0p195"></a>
</p><p>Рон закатил глаза.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p196" name="c0p196"></a>
</p><p>— Друг, ты совсем безнадёжен.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p197" name="c0p197"></a>
</p><p>Лаборатория встретила Гарри напряжённой тишиной и самой отвратительной вонью, с которой ему когда-либо доводилось сталкиваться: кошмарная комбинация из тухлых яиц, конюшен Хагрида и того красителя, в котором тётя Петуния вымачивала обноски Дадли летом накануне первого хогвартского года Гарри. Лысеющий мужчина одной рукой отскребал со дна своего котла зеленоватую слизь, а второй прижимал к ноздрям носовой платок. Рабочий стол между ним и Снейпом пустовал: по-видимому, его владелец сбежал глотнуть столь необходимого воздуха. Сам Снейп разбирал что-то на полках в углу, игнорируя как чудовищную вонь, так и злые взгляды лысоватого мужчины. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p198" name="c0p198"></a>
</p><p>— Мне зайти попозже?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p199" name="c0p199"></a>
</p><p>— Сейчас настолько же подходящий момент, как и потом, — не глядя на Гарри, отозвался Снейп.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p200" name="c0p200"></a>
</p><p>Задержав дыхание, Гарри шагнул внутрь. Когда он не смог больше терпеть и всё-таки начал дышать, к его удивлению, воздух возле полок оказался вполне свежим — лучше, чем у самого Гарри в кабинете.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p201" name="c0p201"></a>
</p><p>— Вот отчёт, — сказал Снейп, суя ему в руки свиток. — Но, полагаю, мне лучше объяснить тебе сейчас его суть. Односложными словами. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p202" name="c0p202"></a>
</p><p>Ничуть не обескураженный, Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p203" name="c0p203"></a>
</p><p>— Вообще-то, я как раз шёл на обед.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p204" name="c0p204"></a>
</p><p>— Как типично. Ну, тогда забирай отчёт и иди, — Снейп смерил его хмурым взглядом. — Но не беги потом ко мне, когда спутаешь корень мандрагоры с корнем хрена.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p205" name="c0p205"></a>
</p><p>— Нет-нет, вы не поняли. Я хотел предложить вам пойти со мной и объяснить всё за обедом. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p206" name="c0p206"></a>
</p><p>Его желудок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заурчать, за что Гарри мысленно его поблагодарил. Мужчина с котлом прекратил любые попытки изображать работу, уставившись вместо этого на них.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p207" name="c0p207"></a>
</p><p>— До сих пор никакого прогресса, Джонатан? — с лёгкой ухмылкой поинтересовался Снейп. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p208" name="c0p208"></a>
</p><p>— Я докажу, что вы имеете к этому какое-то отношение, Снейп, — громким гнусавым голосом пожаловался тот, метая в Снейпа свирепые взгляды поверх своего платка. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p209" name="c0p209"></a>
</p><p>— Идём, Поттер. Кажется, тут пахнет крысами. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p210" name="c0p210"></a>
</p><p>— А почему вы просто не наколдовали себе вокруг головы Воздушный Пузырь? — полюбопытствовал Гарри. Чем больше область, тем сложнее было накладывать и поддерживать подобные заклинания.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p211" name="c0p211"></a>
</p><p>Снейп пожал плечами в изящном равнодушном жесте.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p212" name="c0p212"></a>
</p><p>— Возможно, мне не нравится ощущение, будто у меня на голове аквариум. Иногда предпочтительнее более тонкая магия.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p213" name="c0p213"></a>
</p><p>— Чтобы тот мужик не додумался сделать то же самое и продолжал сидеть в этой вонище?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p214" name="c0p214"></a>
</p><p>— Не моё дело учить почтенного главу лаборатории основам зельеварения, которые среди моих учеников уровня «Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н» знал любой недоумок. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p215" name="c0p215"></a>
</p><p>— Вы скучаете по преподаванию? — спросил Гарри, когда они вошли в лифт.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p216" name="c0p216"></a>
</p><p>Снейп с ужасом воззрился на него. Гарри расхохотался, вызвав любопытные взгляды у одетой в розовую мантию ведьмы (как ему смутно припоминалось, из бухгалтерии). </p><p>
  <a id="c0p217" name="c0p217"></a>
</p><p>— Мы пойдём в маггловскую часть? — поинтересовался Снейп, когда они переместились по камину в «Дырявый котёл». </p><p>
  <a id="c0p218" name="c0p218"></a>
</p><p>— Можем и туда, если хотите. Прямо напротив «Котла» есть отличное местечко с индийской кухней. Там заправляют магглы, но они давно не удивляются странным посетителям, так что вам даже не нужно будет переодевать мантию, — отозвался Гарри, щурясь, чтобы получше разглядеть доску за барной стойкой. — Но у Тома сегодня стейк и пирог с почками, и я подумал, что мы могли бы просто остаться здесь? </p><p>
  <a id="c0p219" name="c0p219"></a>
</p><p>Снейп как-то странно на него посмотрел, прежде чем кивнуть. Они прошли к столику в углу. Гарри, давно привыкший к неприкрытому разглядыванию и перешёптываниям, почувствовал, как все присутствующие в пабе уставились на них. Далеко не все эти взгляды были доброжелательными. Теперь он понял, что Снейп имел в виду, хотя это не означало, что его устраивало, как волшебный мир нынче вёл себя со Снейпом. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p220" name="c0p220"></a>
</p><p>За обедом Гарри внимал рассказу Снейпа о проделанной им работе, в результате которой ему удалось сузить диапазон возможного местонахождения лаборатории до Кардиффа на основании одного только анализа зелий. Поначалу Снейп вяло перемежал свои объяснения колкостями в адрес интеллекта Гарри, но вскоре увлёкся и перешёл в лекторский режим. Гарри кивал во всех нужных местах и даже достал свой блокнот, но в основном просто наслаждался тем, как Снейп оживлённо рассказывал о чём-то, что ему нравится.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p221" name="c0p221"></a>
</p><p>— Ты хоть слушаешь, что я говорю? — спросил Снейп, пока Гарри завороженно рассматривал, как он режет на кусочки свою еду с той же безупречной точностью, с которой разделывал ингредиенты для зелий. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p222" name="c0p222"></a>
</p><p>— Конечно, — отозвался Гарри. — Эти мандрагоры выросли в Уэльсе и их добавили сразу после выкапывания, — послушно повторил он. — Вы провели шикарную детективную работу с этими зельями. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p223" name="c0p223"></a>
</p><p>Снейп приосанился.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p224" name="c0p224"></a>
</p><p>— Рад, что ты наконец-то можешь оценить что-то из того, что я делаю.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p225" name="c0p225"></a>
</p><p>— Я ценю многое из того, что вы делаете. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p226" name="c0p226"></a>
</p><p>Повисшая между ними тишина казалась наэлектризованной, и Гарри ужасно хотелось начать действовать: сказать что-то глубокомысленное или, может, накрыть ладонь Снейпа своей. Но ему не приходило на ум никаких подходящих слов, а любые публичные действия посреди переполненного «Котла» на их первом свида… деловом ланче непременно вылезли бы потом боком. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p227" name="c0p227"></a>
</p><p>— Нам пора бы возвращаться в Министерство, — поднялся Снейп. — У меня не неограниченные перерывы, как у некоторых. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p228" name="c0p228"></a>
</p><p>Лифт оказался битком набит возвращающимися с ланча волшебниками и ведьмами, так что было совершенно естественным прижаться к боку Снейпа чуть теснее, чем того диктовали приличия. Гарри не отрывал вдумчивого взгляда от таблички, предупреждающей не использовать во время движения лифта вызывающие икоту чары, и забывал как дышать. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p229" name="c0p229"></a>
</p><p>Снейп вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда Гарри двинулся за ним в пустой коридор.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p230" name="c0p230"></a>
</p><p>— Аврорское крыло на втором уровне, — наконец сказал он у двери в свою лабораторию, втиснутую между Комитетом приемлемых для магглов оправданий и Отделом по устранению последствий случайных заклинаний. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p231" name="c0p231"></a>
</p><p>— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас за вашу помощь, — добавил он, теребя краешек своего красного рукава. — Может… может, сходим вместе на чашечку кофе, когда закончим это расследование?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p232" name="c0p232"></a>
</p><p>— Зачем? — Снейп подозрительно сузил глаза.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p233" name="c0p233"></a>
</p><p>Это не было согласием, на которое Гарри надеялся, но не было и отказом.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p234" name="c0p234"></a>
</p><p>— Я замечательно провёл сегодня время, — сказал Гарри. — И я часто о вас думаю в последние дни. Всерьёз подозреваю, что меня могли проклясть. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p235" name="c0p235"></a>
</p><p>Ну, возможно, последнюю фразу говорить не стоило. Лицо Снейпа утратило всякое выражение. Что-то, всё это время остававшееся открытым, хотя Гарри этого даже не замечал, теперь захлопнулось.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p236" name="c0p236"></a>
</p><p>— В этом случае советую обратиться за профессиональной помощью, — выплюнул Снейп, резко поворачиваясь и распахивая дверь в лабораторию.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p237" name="c0p237"></a>
</p><p>— Подождите! Я не это имел в виду! </p><p>
  <a id="c0p238" name="c0p238"></a>
</p><p>Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась у Снейпа за спиной, отказываясь впустить Гарри, когда тот подёргал за ручку, а затем перепробовал все отпирающие заклинания, которые только знал. Будучи не из тех, кто легко сдаётся, Гарри вырвал из своего блокнота листок, нацарапал на нём извинение и просунул под дверь. Когда он стукнул по двери, тёмное дерево засветилось, нагреваясь, и обожгло ему пальцы.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p239" name="c0p239"></a>
</p><p>Обратно в кабинете Рон бросил на него один-единственный взгляд, после чего достал из их секретной заначки огневиски.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p240" name="c0p240"></a>
</p><p>— И как ты облажался на этот раз?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p241" name="c0p241"></a>
</p><p>Гарри осушил стакан и потянулся новой порцией. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p242" name="c0p242"></a>
</p><p>— Не-а, — Рон, предатель, убрал бутылку. — Сейчас слишком ранний час, чтобы топить свои печали, да и Робардс до сих пор у тебя на хвосте из-за инцидента с Хоббсом, — сказал он. — А теперь рассказывай.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p243" name="c0p243"></a>
</p><p>Нервно расхаживая по кабинету, Гарри пересказал недавние события, и Рон стукнулся лбом об стол. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p244" name="c0p244"></a>
</p><p>— Я знаю, — вздохнул Гарри, плюхаясь на стул воплощением страдания.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p245" name="c0p245"></a>
</p><p>— Ладно, — отозвался Рон. — Будем работать с тем, что есть.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p246" name="c0p246"></a>
</p><p>— Я весь обращён в слух, о, мудрый гуру любви. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p247" name="c0p247"></a>
</p><p>— Не пытайся связаться сегодня со Снейпом, если не хочешь получить новые чирьи — ему нужно время, чтобы остыть. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p248" name="c0p248"></a>
</p><p>— Но я не хочу и слишком надолго откладывать этот разговор. Он сочтёт это доказательством, что был насчёт меня прав.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p249" name="c0p249"></a>
</p><p>— Тоже верно, — кивнул Рон. — Возможно, тебе также стоит задуматься об использовании табличек с готовыми фразами вместо того, чтобы говорить. Как в том фильме, который Гермиона заставила нас посмотреть. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p250" name="c0p250"></a>
</p><p>— Очень смешно, — проворчал Гарри, хотя не мог не признать, что слова не были его самой сильной стороной, особенно со Снейпом.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p251" name="c0p251"></a>
</p><p>— Тебе нельзя доверить открывать рот как минимум до тех пор, пока Снейп не окажется надёжно прикованным наручниками к изголовью твоей кровати, — Рон замолчал. — Я этого только что <em>не</em> говорил. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p252" name="c0p252"></a>
</p><p>Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся. Нарисованная Роном картинка определённо интриговала, и она немного развеяла его мрачные мысли.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p253" name="c0p253"></a>
</p><p>— Прекрати, — твёрдо заявил Рон.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p254" name="c0p254"></a>
</p><p>— Что прекратить?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p255" name="c0p255"></a>
</p><p>— Прекрати думать о том, о чём ты сейчас думаешь.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p256" name="c0p256"></a>
</p><p>— Ты первый начал.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p257" name="c0p257"></a>
</p><p>— И горько об этом жалею, — Рон демонстративно вытащил папку с бумагами по их делу. — Что там Снейп выяснил насчёт зелий? Если ты можешь сосредоточиться на чём-либо ещё, кроме своего... </p><p>
  <a id="c0p258" name="c0p258"></a>
</p><p>— Он, вообще-то, определил, в каком городе у них лаборатория и теплицы, — вставая, ответил Гарри. Может, расследование могло послужить неплохим способом отвлечься. — Как насчёт того, чтобы слетать туда и осмотреться?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p259" name="c0p259"></a>
</p><p>— Вдвоём или всей командой? Если тебе до сих пор кажется, что среди нас «крот», нам лучше быть поосторожнее.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p260" name="c0p260"></a>
</p><p>— Я оставлю Гестии записку.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p261" name="c0p261"></a>
</p><p>— Тогда идём.</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>

</p>
<p>Два часа блужданий по Кардиффу привели Гарри с Роном к непримечательному маггловскому многоквартирному дому. Крышу скрывали несколько слоёв плохо наложенных маскирующих чар, под которыми, когда Гарри и Рон скрутили караулящего на последнем этаже охранника и вошли внутрь, обнаружились просторные теплицы. Внутри выстроились ряды и ряды грядок с чемерицей, белладонной и другими явно ядовитыми растениями, которые Гарри не мог опознать, а из выстроившихся вдоль стеклянных стен ящиков выглядывали листья мандрагоры. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p264" name="c0p264"></a>
</p><p>Впоследствии они оба соглашались, что всё шло <em>слишком</em> легко. Они обыскивали вроде бы покинутые теплицы и Гарри не замечал ничего необычного до тех пор, пока не покачнулся над чьими-то выброшенными перчатками из драконьей кожи, потому что у него закружилась голова.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p265" name="c0p265"></a>
</p><p>— Чары Воздушного Пузыря, Рон! — заорал он, прежде чем наложить их самому. Почти прозрачные стенки пузыря заглушили его цветистые ругательства. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p266" name="c0p266"></a>
</p><p>В теплицы шагнули мужчина с женщиной. Их черты расплывались. Рон рядом с Гарри медленно поднял руку и осел вдоль стены.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p267" name="c0p267"></a>
</p><p>— Теперь не такой храбрый, <em>старший аврор Поттер</em>, — заметил смутно знакомый гнусавый голос. Гарри запустил в его примерном направлении несколько оглушающих, а затем наколдовал Протего. Одно из заклинаний, должно быть, угодило в ящик с мандрагорами, потому что воздух вдруг наполнили душераздирающие вопли. Женщина устремилась к мандрагорам, а мужчина швырнул заклинание, разбившее стекло у Гарри за спиной. Будучи в нескольких секундах от потери сознания из-за визгов мандрагор и используемого контрабандистами газа, Гарри вынужден был решать быстро. Вариант остаться в теплице отпадал. Подхватив Рона за талию, Гарри шагнул с крыши, вопреки всему надеясь, что пробудет в сознании ещё мгновение. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p268" name="c0p268"></a>
</p><p>Что-то хлестнуло его по спине, разрывая аврорскую форму и вспарывая кожу. На секунду Гарри уверился, что в него попало проклятие контрабандиста, но никаких других заклинаний не последовало. По какой-то необъяснимой причине земля замедлила своё приближение в достаточной степени, чтобы он успел наложить на Рона Арресто Моментум, прежде чем всё поглотили темнота и адская боль.</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Гарри плавал на краю сознания. Его закрытые веки обжигал яркий свет. По всему его телу лупил сумасшедший бладжер — или, по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Он смутно осознавал, что его гладят по волосам чьи-то пальцы и чувствовал запах трав, заставивший его улыбнуться. Улыбаться тоже было больно. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p271" name="c0p271"></a>
</p><p>— Глупый мальчишка, — сказал кто-то, прежде чем Гарри снова погрузился в беспамятство.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p272" name="c0p272"></a>
</p><p>Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, над ним водила палочкой седовласая целительница.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p273" name="c0p273"></a>
</p><p>— Проснулись? Это хорошо, — сказала она. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p274" name="c0p274"></a>
</p><p>— Бывало и лучше, — боль утихла до почти терпимого уровня. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p275" name="c0p275"></a>
</p><p>— Ещё бы, учитывая, сколько в вашем организме сейчас Скелероста, — она нахмурилась. — Надеюсь, это послужит вам уроком не полагаться в будущем на ваши крылья. Чем вы вообще думали, молодой человек? В вас же максимум одна шестнадцатая! В вашем случае эти штуки исключительно для красоты.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p276" name="c0p276"></a>
</p><p>Гарри непонимающе уставился на неё. Должно быть, его мозг до сих пор туго соображал из-за ядовитого газа. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p277" name="c0p277"></a>
</p><p>— Мои крылья? Одна шестнадцатая чего? О чём вы вообще говорите?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p278" name="c0p278"></a>
</p><p>— О вашем наследии вейлы, разумеется, — целительница посмотрела на Гарри так, словно это он нёс какую-то бессмыслицу.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p279" name="c0p279"></a>
</p><p>— Извините, о моём чём?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p280" name="c0p280"></a>
</p><p>— Вы не знали? Это что, был первый раз, когда у вас появились крылья? </p><p>
  <a id="c0p281" name="c0p281"></a>
</p><p>Уже открыв рот, чтобы запротестовать, Гарри вспомнил странное ощущение во время своего падения, которое он принял за случайное проклятие.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p282" name="c0p282"></a>
</p><p>— Так у меня выросли крылья? Здорово. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p283" name="c0p283"></a>
</p><p>— Хотите сказать, что вы не рассчитывали взлететь и просто прыгнули с крыши без какого-либо плана? — целительница опасно сузила глаза.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p284" name="c0p284"></a>
</p><p>— Поверьте, альтернатива была ещё хуже, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как у него заполыхало лицо. И поспешил сменить тему. — Но как я могу быть вейлой? Я не блондин и мужчины не теряют голову от одного на меня взгляда, — ему совсем не нужно было <em>ещё больше</em> поводов, чтобы на него глазели. И одержимых фанатов. — К тому же, что более важно, и моя мама, и мой папа были людьми. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p285" name="c0p285"></a>
</p><p>— Вы вейла не более, чем на одну шестнадцатую, мистер Поттер, поэтому не обладаете всеми характеристиками чистокровного существа. Я бы предположила, что ваше наследие досталось вам от вашей бабушки, Юфимии Поттер.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p286" name="c0p286"></a>
</p><p>— Папиной мамы? — Гарри до сих пор знал о своих бабушках и дедушках по обеим линиям лишь немногим больше, чем их имена.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p287" name="c0p287"></a>
</p><p>— Да. Я училась с ней вместе в Хогвартсе, на два года младше, и ходили слухи, что она наполовину вейла. Я помню, что она была потрясающе красивой девушкой, за которой вся мужская часть Хогвартса ходила потерянными щенятами. Разумеется, она была Фарли, а её родители — чистокровными волшебниками, чью родословную можно было отследить до времён Основателей, так что никто не смел задавать им вопросы.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p288" name="c0p288"></a>
</p><p>Гарри припомнил фото светловолосой женщины, приобнимающей подростков Джеймса и Сириуса, которое он нашёл среди вещей своего крёстного.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p289" name="c0p289"></a>
</p><p>— Но я не похож внешне на вейлу. Да и папа тоже не был похож.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p290" name="c0p290"></a>
</p><p>— Вы оба явно унаследовали свою внешность от другой части Поттеровской линии, но кровь магического существа никуда не делась.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p291" name="c0p291"></a>
</p><p>— Интересно, у папы тоже были крылья?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p292" name="c0p292"></a>
</p><p>— Подобного рода наследие часто проявляется через поколение или остаётся спящим. Почти неслыханно, чтобы люди с вашим процентом крови вейлы отращивали крылья, кроме как в экстремальных ситуациях — не говоря уже о том, чтобы ими пользоваться. Обычно это лишь брачные инстинкты.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p293" name="c0p293"></a>
</p><p>— Брачные инстинкты? — переспросил Гарри. Так вот в чём было дело со всей этой ситуацией со Снейпом. Приятно было знать, что его всё-таки не прокляли. — Погодите-ка! — он безуспешно попытался сесть, пытаясь поймать какую-то ускользающую мысль.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p294" name="c0p294"></a>
</p><p>— Полегче, мистер Поттер, — целительница положила ладонь ему на плечо, предотвращая дальнейшие болезненные движения.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p295" name="c0p295"></a>
</p><p>— Это что, значит, что Сне… человек, по отношению к которому во мне проснулись эти инстинкты — мой суженый и, если мы не будем вместе, я умру от тоски? — именно так утверждали все книги, которые Гарри нашёл в палатке во время их поисков хоркруксов.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p296" name="c0p296"></a>
</p><p>Целительница рассмеялась.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p297" name="c0p297"></a>
</p><p>— Только если вы герой романтической повести. А в реальной жизни они пробуждаются, если вы заинтересовались кем-то совместимым — чтобы помочь вам вызвать у этого человека симпатию.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p298" name="c0p298"></a>
</p><p>— О. Ну, пока что они всё только портили, — понурился Гарри.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p299" name="c0p299"></a>
</p><p>— Возможно, вам ещё предстоит удивиться, — целительница лукаво улыбнулась и потянулась к стойке с разноцветными бутылочками зелий рядом с его кроватью.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p300" name="c0p300"></a>
</p><p>Влив в Гарри полдюжины зелий и предупредив его насчёт хрупких костей и постельного режима до конца дня, она ушла, запустив внутрь Рона с Гермионой.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p301" name="c0p301"></a>
</p><p>— Не пугай нас так, Гарри! — Гермиона подалась было его обнять, но на середине движения остановилась и вместе этого сжала его ладонь, усаживаясь на краю кровати.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p302" name="c0p302"></a>
</p><p>— Постараюсь, — Гарри повернулся к Рону. — Ты в порядке?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p303" name="c0p303"></a>
</p><p>— Здоров как бык. Тебе стоило наложить то заклинание на себя, друг.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p304" name="c0p304"></a>
</p><p>— У меня было время только на одно. А кроме того, у меня теперь есть крылья! — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Наши кого-то поймали?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p305" name="c0p305"></a>
</p><p>— Ага, Гестия привела кавалерию, — сообщил Рон. — Та женщина из цветочного магазина всё-таки была вовлечена, вместе с Джонатаном Прайсом, мужиком из лаборатории Снейпа. И ты был прав насчёт «крота». Хоббс сливал им информацию.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p306" name="c0p306"></a>
</p><p>— Вот козёл.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p307" name="c0p307"></a>
</p><p>— Так что тебе больше ничего не грозит за то, что ты надрал его жирный зад, защищая честь Снейпа.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p308" name="c0p308"></a>
</p><p>— Мне показалось, что Севе… Снейп был здесь — или мне привиделось? — спросил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал незаинтересованно, но терпя с этим полную неудачу.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p309" name="c0p309"></a>
</p><p>— О, он здесь был, — с широкой улыбкой отозвалась Гермиона. — Профессор довёл твоего прошлого целителя до слёз, затребовал вот эту даму и настоял на том, чтобы самолично сварить для тебя все зелья.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p310" name="c0p310"></a>
</p><p>Гарри зарылся поглубже в подушку, чувствуя, как у него в груди растекается тепло.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p311" name="c0p311"></a>
</p><p>— Хорошо. Это хорошо.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p312" name="c0p312"></a>
</p><p>— Таблички, Гарри. Не забудь наложить на себя Силенцио и приготовь таблички.</p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Остаток дня Гарри провёл, листая оставленные ему книги о вейлах, а вечером, несмотря на протесты целительницы, выписался. Он не собирался проводить ещё одну ночь в больничной койке, если только мог этого избежать. Особенно учитывая ожидаемо рыскающих вокруг репортёров.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p315" name="c0p315"></a>
</p><p>Когда он добрался до вестибюля, тяжело дыша даже после столь короткой ходьбы, его остановил знакомый голос.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p316" name="c0p316"></a>
</p><p>— И куда это ты собрался, Поттер?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p317" name="c0p317"></a>
</p><p>Обернувшись, Гарри обнаружил у себя за спиной Снейпа, скрестившего руки на груди.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p318" name="c0p318"></a>
</p><p>— Если я вместо освежающих чар нормально не помоюсь — желательно, в моей собственной ванне, и поскорее, — то начну швыряться огненными шарами.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p319" name="c0p319"></a>
</p><p>— Указания целителей не распространяются на Великого Гарри Поттера?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p320" name="c0p320"></a>
</p><p>Лицо Гарри смягчилось от очевидного беспокойства, которое Снейп пытался спрятать за резким тоном.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p321" name="c0p321"></a>
</p><p>— Спасибо вам за все зелья. Ваш Скелерост действует гораздо быстрее, и после той мази у меня почти не осталось синяков.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p322" name="c0p322"></a>
</p><p>— Это не значит, что тебе можно выбираться из постели, — засопел Снейп. — У тебя до сих пор хрупкие кости.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p323" name="c0p323"></a>
</p><p>— У меня дома тоже есть кровать, причём намного лучше той, что у них здесь, — Гарри с нахальной улыбкой взглянул на него. — Если хотите, можете пойти со мной и проконтролировать, чтобы я в ней остался.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p324" name="c0p324"></a>
</p><p>Это заговорили его инстинкты вейлы — ну или, по крайней мере, Гарри собирался винить во всём их, если снова получит проклятие.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p325" name="c0p325"></a>
</p><p>— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что своевременное Силенцио стоит тысячи слов? — поинтересовался Снейп после секундного изучения его лица.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p326" name="c0p326"></a>
</p><p>— Только постоянно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p327" name="c0p327"></a>
</p><p>— Я собираюсь удостовериться, что ты успешно добрался домой, потому что ты явно опасен для себя самого, — сообщил Снейп, ведя его к камину.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p328" name="c0p328"></a>
</p><p>— Дом на Гриммо! — негромко, но отчётливо произнёс Гарри, чтобы его услышал только Снейп, но не другие люди поблизости. Он как раз повернул голову убедиться, что Снейп последует за ним, когда зелёное пламя втянуло его в головокружительную цветную вспышку, так что к приземлению он оказался готов ещё меньше, чем обычно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p329" name="c0p329"></a>
</p><p>К моменту появления Снейпа, вышедшего из зелёного огня следом за ним, Гарри почти успел выпрямиться и прислонился к камину, уговаривая свою голову перестать кружиться. Может, он немного переоценил своё состояние. С элегантными приветствиями благовоспитанного хозяина придётся обождать.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p330" name="c0p330"></a>
</p><p>— Вот видишь? Самоуверенный, как всегда, — фыркнул Снейп. Окинув его взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри не пострадал, он с любопытством осмотрелся в гостиной. — Вижу, ты сделал ремонт.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p331" name="c0p331"></a>
</p><p>— Угу, — оставалось надеяться, что в комнате осталось достаточно зелёного цвета, чтобы Снейп одобрил.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p332" name="c0p332"></a>
</p><p>Немного покачнувшись, Гарри шагнул к нему. Снейп положил ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие, ну и, возможно, ещё по какой-то причине. Подавшись навстречу, Гарри очутился в миллиметрах от его лица, и было практически инстинктивным приблизиться ещё больше и прижаться ртом ко рту Снейпа.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p333" name="c0p333"></a>
</p><p>После секундной слепой паники со стороны Гарри губы Снейпа приоткрылись, отвечая на поцелуй. Пальцы Гарри сами собой скользнули в его волосы, и он предоставил любознательному языку начать исследовать свой рот.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p334" name="c0p334"></a>
</p><p>— Это ну очень плохая идея, — пробормотал Снейп, когда они оторвались от губ друг друга. Гарри до сих пор прижимался к нему так тесно, словно хотел в него вплавиться.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p335" name="c0p335"></a>
</p><p>— По моему опыту, они обычно заканчиваются лучше всего, — выдохнул Гарри и потянулся за следующим поцелуем, отметив, как ладони Снейпа собственнически сжались на его плечах. Вейла внутри него урчала от удовольствия. Или, может, это пьянящее чувство, поднимающееся у него из груди и заставляющее его голову кружиться по совершенно другой причине, было полностью им самим. В настоящий момент Гарри абсолютно не волновали эти различия.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p336" name="c0p336"></a>
</p><p>Снейп с видимым нежеланием шагнул назад.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p337" name="c0p337"></a>
</p><p>— Я помогу тебе подняться на второй этаж, но только если ты не станешь меня отвлекать.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p338" name="c0p338"></a>
</p><p>Когда они двинулись наверх, Гарри прислонился к его боку. Отчасти потому, что действительно не очень уверенно держался на ногах, но в основном потому, что ему нравилось чувствовать руку Снейпа у себя на талии. Вопреки своим словам, Снейп совсем не возражал, когда Гарри урвал по дороге поцелуй. Или три.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p339" name="c0p339"></a>
</p><p>Главная спальня мало напоминала те времена, когда в ней жил гиппогриф. Основную её часть занимала гордость и радость Гарри: большая, идеально заправленная кровать с балдахином. Гарри твёрдо решил поблагодарить Кричера за предусмотрительность, потому что он вчера оставил кровать в определённо другом состоянии.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p340" name="c0p340"></a>
</p><p>К разочарованию Гарри, Снейп вышел из ванной прежде, чем Гарри успел снять свою трансфигурированную из больничного одеяла мантию. Струйки воды, потёкшие по его избитому телу, были блаженством, и какое-то мгновение он позволял себе просто стоять и ими наслаждаться. Вымыв волосы, Гарри намылился сам, водя ладонями по плечам, животу, члену, наполовину вставшему от недавних поцелуев и знания, что Снейп находился здесь, за дверью, у него в спальне.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p341" name="c0p341"></a>
</p><p>Выключив душ, Гарри понял, что ему нечего надеть, кроме трансфигурированного одеяла, поскольку вся его одежда осталась в спальне. Что ж, значит, пришло время для смелых действий.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p342" name="c0p342"></a>
</p><p>Обернув бёдра полотенцем, Гарри критически изучил своё отражение в зеркале. Он так и остался небольшим, но работа нарастила на его прежде костлявом теле немного мышц. Большая часть синяков от встречи с брусчаткой успели сойти благодаря снадобьям Снейпа, но многочисленные шрамы, старые и новые, никуда не делись. Гарри провёл пальцем по одному из них, овальному ожогу на груди от медальона-хоркрукса. Роджер называл этот шрам уродующим.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p343" name="c0p343"></a>
</p><p>Гарри покачал головой. Северус Снейп не был Роджером Дэвисом.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p344" name="c0p344"></a>
</p><p>Когда Гарри вышел из ванной, Снейп расставлял на его тумбочке у кровати какие-то фиалы. Повернувшись, он пробежался по телу Гарри тёмным и алчущим взглядом, развеивая его сомнения.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p345" name="c0p345"></a>
</p><p>— Мне пора идти, — хрипло сказал он. — Здесь хватит зелий на…</p><p>
  <a id="c0p346" name="c0p346"></a>
</p><p>Гарри не дал ему договорить, быстро пройдя через всю комнату и поймав его губы в поцелуе. Прикосновение ладони Снейпа к его спине показалось Гарри электризующим.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p347" name="c0p347"></a>
</p><p>— В твоём состоянии не рекомендуются физические нагрузки, — выдохнул ему в губы Снейп, проводя пальцами точно по краю полотенца.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p348" name="c0p348"></a>
</p><p>Гарри поёжился, к своему стыду уже с трудом дыша.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p349" name="c0p349"></a>
</p><p>— Значит, в этот раз всю работу придётся проделать тебе.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p350" name="c0p350"></a>
</p><p>— «В этот раз», говоришь?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p351" name="c0p351"></a>
</p><p>— Да, — Гарри вздёрнул подбородок. — В этот раз.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p352" name="c0p352"></a>
</p><p>Снейп адресовал ему немного хищную полуулыбку. Его глаза были тёмными и бездонными. Полотенце соскользнуло на пол, и пальцы Снейпа двинулись ниже, схватив Гарри за зад.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p353" name="c0p353"></a>
</p><p>Гарри потянулся к его воротнику, нетерпеливо дёргая за первую крохотную пуговку.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p354" name="c0p354"></a>
</p><p>— Я голый, а ты до сих пор застёгнут до самого горла. Это несправедливо.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p355" name="c0p355"></a>
</p><p>— Жизнь несправедлива, Поттер, — Снейп шлёпнул его по рукам и принялся ловко расстёгивать свою мантию.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p356" name="c0p356"></a>
</p><p>— Гарри, — поправил его Гарри, подавив стон отчаяния, когда под мантией Снейпа показались рубашка с брюками.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p357" name="c0p357"></a>
</p><p>Снейп фыркнул.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p358" name="c0p358"></a>
</p><p>— Надо полагать, ты теперь захочешь звать меня по имени?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p359" name="c0p359"></a>
</p><p>— Разумеется, захочу, <em>Северус</em>, — Гарри попробовал произнести это имя вслух, наслаждаясь его приятно шипящими звуками.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p360" name="c0p360"></a>
</p><p>Когда Гарри забрался на кровать, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, и потянулся к своей эрекции, Северус бросил на него жаркий взгляд. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p361" name="c0p361"></a>
</p><p>— Ну уж нет, — и он схватил Гарри за руку, прогибая собой матрас.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p362" name="c0p362"></a>
</p><p>Дрожа под этим бездонным взглядом, Гарри провёл пальцами по шрамам, которые оставила на его шее Нагини, погладил волоски у него на груди, обвёл тёмные соски, слегка царапая их ногтем. Приободрённый тем, как у Северуса перехватило дыхание, Гарри снял очки, бросив их куда-то в направлении тумбочки, и продолжил свои исследования, двигаясь ниже, к пупку и ведущей от него тёмной дорожке волос.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p363" name="c0p363"></a>
</p><p>— Я думал, мне полагалось делать всю работу? — пробормотал Северус, ловя его запястье, чтобы прижать к губам. Прикосновение зубов к чувствительной коже над линией пульса напрямую отозвалось у Гарри в члене.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p364" name="c0p364"></a>
</p><p>Одним быстрым движением Северус очутился над Гарри, следя за тем, чтобы не давить на него большей частью своего веса. Гарри выгнулся вверх, ища большего контакта, и Северус послушался, припав губами к его шее, ключице, шраму от медальона. Затем он провёл пальцем по контурам молнии у Гарри над сердцем, там, куда попало второе Убивающее проклятие Волдеморта. Какое-то мгновение Северус просто смотрел на эту отметину. Его лицо закрывали волосы. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p365" name="c0p365"></a>
</p><p>— Тебя она беспокоит? — cнова припомнив Роджера, спросил Гарри. Его сердце колотилось у Северуса под пальцами как сумасшедшее. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p366" name="c0p366"></a>
</p><p>— Не мели ерунды, — сообщил Северус ему в грудь. — Это всего лишь воспоминание. Мы все носим наше прошлое у себя на коже.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p367" name="c0p367"></a>
</p><p>Он поцеловал этот шрам, прежде чем сместиться и потереться носом Гарри о подмышку, и, о боги и Мерлин, Гарри не смог бы сдержать свой стон, даже если бы захотел.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p368" name="c0p368"></a>
</p><p>Северус не торопился, так что, когда он наконец двинулся ниже, обводя языком пупок Гарри, прежде чем направиться к члену, Гарри уже тяжело дышал и приподнимал бёдра, чтобы встретиться с этими губами. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p369" name="c0p369"></a>
</p><p>— Какой нетерпеливый, — поцокал языком Северус и взял его член в рот, облизывая самым чудесным образом.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p370" name="c0p370"></a>
</p><p>Отчаянно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать в него вколачиваться, Гарри заскулил, разводя бёдра шире.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p371" name="c0p371"></a>
</p><p>— Там смазка… в ящике, — переводя дыхание, выпалил он, вслепую потянувшись к тумбочке — и искусный рот исчез, заставив его снова застонать из-за этой потери.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p372" name="c0p372"></a>
</p><p>— Почему у тебя в тумбочке бронзовые зельеварческие весы? — спросил Северус, выдёргивая Гарри из дымки блаженства. — Нельзя хранить в подобных условиях такое чувствительное оборудование, — оказывается, даже голым и с изнемогающим стояком он мог найти время и мозговые клетки для разговора о зельях. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p373" name="c0p373"></a>
</p><p>Гарри покраснел, вспомнив свою последнюю покупку, и с рычанием прикрылся.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p374" name="c0p374"></a>
</p><p>— Тут кое-что ещё чувствительное. Иди сюда и трахни меня.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p375" name="c0p375"></a>
</p><p>Вернувшись, Северус наколдовал у Гарри под бёдрами подушку и произнёс подготавливающее заклинание. Ищущий палец скользнул в его отверстие, затем к нему присоединился ещё один, заставив Гарри выгнуться и вцепиться в простынь, когда они прошлись по его простате. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то глупое о волшебных руках, которые сводят его с ума, но Северус добавил третий палец — и у Гарри из головы выветрились любые слова, низведя его до стонущей массы.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p376" name="c0p376"></a>
</p><p>Когда пальцы исчезли, Гарри приподнялся на локте. Он вдруг чётко понял, что ему нужно было.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p377" name="c0p377"></a>
</p><p>— Можешь лечь? Я хочу в позе наездника.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p378" name="c0p378"></a>
</p><p>— Это не благоразумно, — с глухим стоном отозвался Северус, уже двигаясь, чтобы послушаться. — Будь осторожен, Поттер, — ни на секунду не отрывая от Гарри глаз, он полусел-полулёг у изголовья.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p379" name="c0p379"></a>
</p><p>Оседлав его бёдра, Гарри наклонился для короткого, но страстного поцелуя. Пока что всё было только для него, но теперь ему хотелось заставить ахать и Северуса. Взяв бутылочку, он потянулся вниз, чтобы смазать его член, наслаждаясь тем, как у Северуса дрогнуло дыхание.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p380" name="c0p380"></a>
</p><p>Гарри чуть-чуть приподнялся, и ладони Северуса легли ему на бёдра, не давая ему торопиться, направляя его вниз — ох, как медленно. Когда он полностью опустился, они оба в унисон застонали, прислоняясь друг к другу лбами.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p381" name="c0p381"></a>
</p><p>— Северус, — выдохнул Гарри, приподнимаясь и опускаясь. Наслаждаясь ощущением растягивания, он ускорил свой ритм. — Назови меня по имени, Северус.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p382" name="c0p382"></a>
</p><p>— Гарри, — Северус толкнулся вверх, осторожно держа его за бёдра, помня о его повреждениях. Его зубы нашли шею Гарри — разительным контрастом от предыдущего ласкового изучения. — Гарри, — с наказывающим толчком повторил он.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p383" name="c0p383"></a>
</p><p>Когда Гарри услышал своё имя, у него непроизвольно выгнулась спина и возникло странное ощущение, словно в плечах наконец встал на место какой-то сустав. Сквозь окутавший его мозг туман удовольствия донёсся какой-то шелест, и Северус под ним шумно, неверяще рассмеялся. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p384" name="c0p384"></a>
</p><p>— Только ты, — сказал Северус, когда их тесно укутали белые крылья. И нащупал рукой его член, зажатый между их телами и размазывающий Гарри по животу предэякулят, чтобы начать двигать запястьем в унисон с рваным ритмом Гарри. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p385" name="c0p385"></a>
</p><p>Было так хорошо, почти инстинктивно, опускаться на член Северуса, умудрявшийся каждый раз попадать по его простате, а затем толкаться вверх в его ждущий кулак. Так хорошо, что Гарри сомневался, что ещё долго продержится.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p386" name="c0p386"></a>
</p><p>— Кончи для меня, Гарри, — простонал Северус. В последний раз качнув бёдрами, Гарри послушался и у него под веками взорвалось жаркое ослепительное удовольствие. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p387" name="c0p387"></a>
</p><p>Северус схватил его за зад, направляя его, теперь замедлившиеся, движения, и толкнулся вверх один, два, три раза, после чего тоже с глубоким стоном кончил.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p388" name="c0p388"></a>
</p><p>Тяжело дыша и не желая отодвигаться от Северуса уже сейчас, Гарри обнял его за шею и позволил своим крыльям расправиться. В этот раз он их чувствовал, хоть и не мог полностью контролировать их движения. К сожалению, он также чувствовал, что у него сводит спазмами ноги. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p389" name="c0p389"></a>
</p><p>Заметив, как Гарри поморщился, Северус помог ему привстать и уложил на бок.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p390" name="c0p390"></a>
</p><p>— Больно? — спросил он, присоединяясь к Гарри после его настойчивого рывка и кладя ладонь Гарри на бедро, чтобы начать легонько массировать мышцы. — Нам не стоило быть настолько…</p><p>
  <a id="c0p391" name="c0p391"></a>
</p><p>Гарри привлёк его к себе для ленивого поцелуя.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p392" name="c0p392"></a>
</p><p>— Всё было идеально. Абсолютно идеально. </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Скрытые облаками и несколькими слоями заклинаний, они парили над крышами и голыми верхушками деревьев. На белых крыльях Гарри мерцал лунный свет, ярко контрастируя с тёмной мантией Северуса.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p395" name="c0p395"></a>
</p><p>— Можешь отпускать, — сказал Гарри, переставая держаться за шею Северуса.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p396" name="c0p396"></a>
</p><p>Ладони вокруг его талии исчезли, и на секунду у Гарри ёкнуло в животе, прежде чем он выровнялся парой сильных взмахов крыльев и описал вокруг Северуса полный круг. Вместе они полетели к крыше ближайшего небоскрёба, где Гарри плюхнулся на парапет и сел на краю, свесив ноги. Северус опустился рядом, гораздо более грациозно, и Гарри радостно ему улыбнулся. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p397" name="c0p397"></a>
</p><p>— Рону не стоило сомневаться в моих способностях вейлы. Надеюсь, он готов спеть Кингсли серенаду в Министерском атриуме, — он расплылся в широкой ухмылке. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p398" name="c0p398"></a>
</p><p>Рон возмутительно скептически отнёсся к его летательным способностям, так что Гарри поспорил с ним, что будет парить на своих крыльях до рождения малышки Розы. Вооружённый советами Северуса о том, как направлять магию, чтобы подняться в воздух, Гарри тайно тренировался вот уже несколько месяцев. По правде говоря, он подозревал, что обязан своими успехами скорее технике Северуса, чем задействованию чего-либо вейловского. Только сегодня утром ему удалось подняться по лестнице, не касаясь ступенек — крылья даже и не появлялись, — но Рону не обязательно было об этом знать уже сейчас.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p399" name="c0p399"></a>
</p><p>Взяв Северуса за руку, Гарри переплёл их пальцы, глядя вниз на Лондон, переливающийся огнями и красками, несмотря на полночь.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p400" name="c0p400"></a>
</p><p>— Даже не верится, что скоро у меня будет крестница, — сказал он. — Нужно будет взять её сюда, когда она станет постарше. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p401" name="c0p401"></a>
</p><p>Пальцы Северуса немного напряглись.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p402" name="c0p402"></a>
</p><p>— Отсутствие рядом с тобой Уизли приведёт к тому, что ты станешь менее безрассудным или более?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p403" name="c0p403"></a>
</p><p>Через три месяца после начала их отношений с Гарри произошёл ещё один случай, отправивший его в Святого Мунго. С тех пор эта тема стала неизменным предметом для споров как с Северусом, так и с Роном, который даже подумывал отложить свою отставку, пока Гарри это не пресёк. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p404" name="c0p404"></a>
</p><p>— Я старший аврор. Мне больше не нужно браться за черновую работу и проводить большую часть своего времени в поле, — со вздохом сказал Гарри. — Кингсли уже давно настаивает, чтобы я начал брать на себя больше административных обязанностей. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p405" name="c0p405"></a>
</p><p>— И ты начнёшь?</p><p>
  <a id="c0p406" name="c0p406"></a>
</p><p>— Да. Уже начал, вообще-то. Без Рона всё равно было бы не так интересно.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p407" name="c0p407"></a>
</p><p>Северус ничего не ответил, но выражение его лица слегка смягчилось. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p408" name="c0p408"></a>
</p><p>Они ещё какое-то время сидели на парапете, наблюдая за городом внизу, пока Гарри не подёргал их сомкнутые руки.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p409" name="c0p409"></a>
</p><p>— Ну что, возвращаемся? Мой зад уже превратился в сосульку.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p410" name="c0p410"></a>
</p><p>— В облаках ещё холоднее, — отозвался Северус, вставая.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p411" name="c0p411"></a>
</p><p>— Рядом с тобой мне никогда не холодно, — Гарри обнял их обоих своими крыльями и взмахнул волшебной палочкой.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p412" name="c0p412"></a>
</p><p>У Северуса дёрнулись губы.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p413" name="c0p413"></a>
</p><p>— Со мной и с этими согревающими чарами, ты хотел сказать.</p><p>
  <a id="c0p414" name="c0p414"></a>
</p><p>— Может, я и сопливый романтик, но я практичный сопливый романтик. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p415" name="c0p415"></a>
</p><p>С редкой для него открытой улыбкой Северус привлёк Гарри ещё ближе и повёл в ночное небо. </p><p>
  <a id="c0p416" name="c0p416"></a>
</p><p>
  <em>~Fin~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) Отдел магического правопорядка.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>